Identification labels are frequently affixed to elongate articles, including bundled elongate articles, such as wires, cables, hoses, tubing, fiber optics, conduits, vines, and the like, to assist in identifying the electrical circuit, or other system, the elongate items comprise. It is important that such elongate objects are identifiable in the event that the system requires repair, change or otherwise needs maintenance. Moreover, identification labels are often needed to meet certain compliance requirements, such as ANSI/TIA/EIA-606-A. Typical labels for such use have an adhesive surface and an opposed printable surface. The elongate article or bundled elongate articles may be further secured to a supporting chassis or framework. Such applications are common, for example, in cars, trucks, airplanes, ships, boats and other vehicles.
Examples of labels used in such environments include tubular or cylindrical labels having markings applied to the outer surface, sleeve-type labels, and adjustable label strips. While these prior labels may be suitable in some application conditions, they may be insufficient in certain conditions, particularly in conditions which require that the labeled elongate object undergo an over-coating procedure. Over-coating may be necessary when, for example, the labeled elongate object is attached to an article requiring painting, such as an automotive. In such instances labeled elongate articles, such as electrical wiring, may be first fastened to a chassis, and the chassis is subsequently painted or otherwise sprayed with a protective coating. Any identifying printing on the label is also coated thereby obliterating the printed matter. Therefore there exists a need for a self masking label that is adapted for use with elongate articles, is easy to apply, is able to withstand an over-coating procedure, all while preserving the readability of the printed information after an over-coating procedure.